kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kids Next Door
The Earth Kids Next Door, or KND, is an all-kid organization dedicated to saving kids from adult tyranny. It is made up of kids from all around the world, who have secret bases set up, which are enormous treehouses. The main treehouse, where the Supreme Leader resides, is the Moonbase, set up on the moon. Gameverse In Gamewizard's universe, the KND have a long history with the demons of the Underworld. At the same time as battling adult tyranny, the Kids Next Door were engaged in wars with the Underworld. Their treehouses were first helped created by the Forest Spirit, Celebi, and were known as Sacred Trees, which were used for keeping Malladus, the Demon King, sealed below the earth. Malladus and the demons kept coming back again and again, and the Demon Wars repeated even to the current era. Sectors Sectors were huge tree houses set up around the world and run by KND operatives. Some operatives were not assigned to a sector and were sent to different places to help out like the Arctic Training Base, Moonbase, and the Undersea Lab. Sector V - Virginia *Nigel Uno *Hoagie P. Gilligan *Kuki Sanban *Wallabee Beatles *Abigail Lincoln *Katie *Violet McCleary Nextgen Sector V *Aurora Uno *Chris Uno *Mason Dimalanta *Haruka Dimalanta *Sheila Frantic *Dillon York *Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan *Kirie Beatles *Vanellope von Schweetz *Carol Masterson Sector W - West Virginia *Harvey McKenzie *Sonya (Numbuh 83) *Lee (Numbuh 84) *Paddy Fulbright *Angelie Granite (ally) *Charlotte MayHence (ally) *Chespin (SmashBrosNextDoor) Nextgen Sector W *Anthony McKenzie *Michelle McKenzie (ally) *Sally and Harvey Harper *Aranea Fulbright *Fybi Fulbright Sector IC - Iceland *Jagar King *Yuki Crystal *April Dickson Nextgen Sector IC *George King *MaKayla King *Lola and Terry Stork *Miyuki Crystal *Suki Crystal (ally) Sector W7 - Water 7 *Chimney Ukeru *Aeincha *Aisa *Apis *April Goldenweek *Gonbe (pet) *Mocha Sector L - Los Angeles *Numbuh 10 *Numbuh 11.0 *Numbuh 11-Teen *Numbuh 9-Film *Numbuh 10.10 (Morganverse) *Numbuh 12th-Guard *Numbuh 1-8-5-7 *Numbuh 7 *Numbuh 31 (Morganverse) Nextgen Sector L *Melody Jackson *Danny Jackson *Eric Horvitz Sector GF - Gravity Falls *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Candy Chiu *Grenda *Waddles (pet) Sector JP - Japan *Karin Kurosaki *Yuzu Kurosaki *Jinta *Ururu *Kodama Sector DR - Dressrosa *Don Quixote Doflamingo Jr. *Aeral Sarah *Bison Oxford *Sugar Sector L1 - Smash Bros Realm *Kirby *Jigglypuff *Pikachu *Eevee *Diddy Kong *Tiff *Tuff KND Moonbase The KND Moonbase is the main KND H.Q., set up on the moon. The Supreme Leader resides there, as well as the main higher-ups. Staff *Chad Dickson (formerly) *Rachel T. McKenzie *Fanny Fulbright *Herbie (Numbuh 65.3) Nextgen Moonbase *Cheren Uno *Panini Drilovsky *Francis Drilovsky *Zach and Maddy Murphy *Larry MayHence KND Arctic Base The Arctic Base is the second-most important base in the KND, stationed in Antarctica. This is where new operatives are given training in CND Training by the Drill Sergeant, and it's also a prison for the KND's villains. Staff *Rocky Driller (Fanverse; formerly) *Patton Drilovsky *Kami Drilovsky *Pete and Peter Doblemitz Nextgen Arctic Base *Marcus Drilovsky *Aaron and Rhilliane Doblemitz Category:Organizations Category:KND Sectors Category:Main Characters Category:Operatives